All Hallow's Eve at the Museum
by Alonzo Anonymouse
Summary: Just a fun, suspenseful, little Halloween fic. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is just a little something that I wrote last year, but never posted here. **So this is all told from a season 6 pov.** It's told in parts, which will be posted daily until Halloween. So this is all told from a season 6 pov. I hope you guys like it anyway. Enjoy.**

BooBooBooBooBoo

It was the night of the Halloween Ball and yet Brennan was standing outside the Jeffersonian locker room waiting for Booth. "Booth, how long does it take you to put on your costume?" Brennan tapped her red boot impatiently against the floor.

"Not all of us can be as fast as you Wonder Woman. Just because all you need to do is slip on a one piece. I got a lot of accessories okay?"

"Well, if all you're doing is putting on accessories then surely you can come out now. I'll help you with them."

"No Bones! I want you to get the full effect of the costume!"

"We're going to be late, Booth."

"Alright Bones! I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

Brennan was playing with her Lasso of Truth when Booth came in out in his costume. He was wearing a long black trench coat over his black shirt and pants. A crucifix hung from his neck and his belt held his gun as well as wooden stakes.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A vampire slayer."

As he spoke Brennan noticed that he was also wearing fangs. "You're a vampire who kills his own kind?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm a vampire with a soul." Brennan snorted and walked away. "Hey! I think it's a good costume! It's a lot more creative than being Wonder Woman every year!" He shouted after her. She turned around and snapped her lasso like a whip, Booth's eyes went wide as he came to a halt. "What were you saying about my costume, Booth?"

"Nothing, nothing! I love Wonder Woman!"

"That's what I thought." She said as she once again started walking to the entrance of the lab.

BooBooBooBooBoo


	2. Chapter 2

BooBooBooBooBoo

Cam and Daisy were waiting at the lab doors for the others.

"Oooh! Dr. Saroyan! You make an awesome Xena! I just love it! Lance loves the show, he introduced it to me. I would have dressed up as her, but I decided that she wasn't really me. Do you know who I am?"

Cam looked Daisy up and down trying to figure out who she was supposed to be. "A princess?"

"Close! I'm Guinevere! I guess it doesn't really make sense yet. Just wait until Lance gets here, then it will make sense."

"Why would it make sense then?"

"Cause he's Lancelot of course! I'm so excited! I think Lance is finally ready to be in a relationship with me again!"

Just then Sweets came in, but he definitely wasn't Lancelot. "Uh oh." Cam said as she took in the Flash costume. Daisy's eyes narrowed at the lightening bolt on his chest. "I thought we'd agreed we were going as Lancelot and Guinevere!"

Sweets looked a little scared, "I just don't think I'm ready for that Daisy."

"What do you mean you're not ready for that! You agreed to go out with me tonight! I thought you had finally made your decision! We sleep together all the time! What am I a booty call?"

Cam had been backing away slowly, but she had to stop at Daisy's use of the term booty call. It was like a car crash on the side of the freeway, even though you knew it was none of your business and you were just going to slow traffic down, you couldn't look away.

"No, Daisy. It's not like that I swear!"

"Then what is it, Lance?"

"I just... I'm not sure about this."

"How can you be some genius psychologist if you don't even know your own feelings?" Daisy shouted as she stalked away.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	3. Chapter 3

**A teeny tiny installment like this means two chapters in one day. Hope you like it.**

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Hodgins was in the Ookey room putting on the last touches to his costume, when his wife snuck in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and spun her into his arms.

"Well, well, don't you look like you just rolled out of a rug?"

Angela smiled up a him, "Take me, Marc Anthony!"

Hodgins pressed her into the counter, his fingers skimming over the linen sheath that was her costume. As their kisses became more and more heated, more and more things were pushed aside. It wasn't until they heard the lab's biological containment alarm that they broke apart.

"Oh shit!" said Hodgins "Booth's gonna shoot me."

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that didn't take long at all.**

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Everyone ran for the entrance as soon as they heard the alarm. Booth and Daisy reached the doors first trying to get to them before they closed. They failed. Booth gave up, but Daisy kept trying to pry them open. "What's your problem?" he shouted over the noise. Daisy kept clawing at the doors as she answered him, "I don't want to be stuck here with the Flash." Her voice was dripping disdain on the last couple of words.

Booth glanced at Sweets standing to one side of the platform looking miserable, but his attention was caught by the one he was sure was the cause of all this.

"What did you do now, Hodgins? Are we gonna have a nice case of Halloween Ebola? How about the Plague? Or maybe you've unleashed some kind of rare African bug that gives you Pneumonia!"

Brennan looked at Booth in exasperation, "Booth, there's no insect that can give you Pneumonia."

Cam held up her hand to stop Booth from retorting. "What happened Hodgins?"

Hodgins blushed, "I'm not sure. Me and Angie were in the Ookey room and we might have knocked over some beakers. But there was nothing in them to cause the alarm to go off."

Cam glanced between Cleopatra and Marc Anthony and quickly surmised exactly what they were doing. "Cameras, people! How many times do I have to remind you about the cameras?" she sighed, "Well, let's go to Angela's office, the Director will call soon and tell us what it was."

When they had reached Angela's office the alarms had been shut off and the Director of the Jeffersonian was on the screen. At least they thought it was him, he looked a lot like Darth Vader.

"Wicked awesome costume!" Sweets' exclaimed as everyone else glared at him. Thankfully Darth Vader took off his mask before he addressed them, "I'm sorry to inform you but we have no idea what set off the alarm. It could be a malfunction or it could be something serious. Our technicians are reviewing the data from the sensors. We should have the answer shortly"

Daisy was by far the most agitated, "What do you mean you have no idea?" she yelled at the screen. Unfortunately, as the last word left her lips, the electricity went out.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate the thoughts and feedback. Enjoy this next installment.**

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

"Eeek!"

"Calm down Daisy. It'll be all right"

"Don't talk to me Lance."

"Hodgins is that you?"

"Booth is that your hand on my leg?"

"What? No! Wait, who has their hand on Bones' leg?"

"Sorry Bren. I thought you were Hodgins."

"Everyone calm down. The emergency lights will turn on soon." And just as Cam finished her sentence the emergency lights flicked on, only to flicker off a second later.

"Okay, that is not good."

"It's all right guys. I got a torch." Booth said as he flicked on a flashlight with a long shaft.

"A torch? What are you British?" said an irritated Hodgins.

"No, it's part of my costume, just like the gun with silver bullets. So shut it with the snarky comments."

"Why would you have a gun with silver bullets?" asked a confused Brennan.

"For werewolves."

"I thought you were a vampire slayer."

"It's called expanding my horizons." Booth answered as he turned to Cam. "Where do you guys keep the flashlights?"

"There should be some in my kit in my office and I suppose Brennan keeps some as well."

"Alright, me and Bones are going to go get the flashlights. Everyone else stay here. We'll be right back."

Booth and Brennan headed to Cam's office first. Brennan was retrieving two flashlights from Cam's field kit when Booth heard a noise.

"Bones, did you hear that?" Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan had a sudden vision of Booth's fangs grazing her throat. "Uhm, hear what?"

Thump!

"That!" he hissed.

"Someone must have bumped into something in Angela's office."

Booth straightened up and adjusted his belt. "Oh right, yeah that's what it is."

Brennan tried to recover her senses. "Well, let's go to my office to get my flashlights."

"Right behind you Bones."

Brennan's office was creepy in the dark. Booth kept shining his light at the artifacts and skulls in an effort to recognize them. Brennan had just located her flashlights when Booth once again felt the need to whisper to her.

"Uhm Bones, where's your mummy?"

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	6. Chapter 6

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Brennan of course maintained that some other department must have borrowed the mummy. Booth wasn't so sure, he kept scanning the lab as they made their way back to Angela's office.

"It seems we only have four flashlights." Brennan said as she came in.

"Sweetie forget the flashlights! What was all that thumping about? Were you guys having fun without us?"

Instead of blushing as he would usually do, Booth paled, "Wait, you mean that wasn't you guys making those noises?"

"Oh stop pretending Studly, we know it was you two."

"No, really Ange. We thought it was someone in here." Brennan said, needing to reassure herself, she turned to Cam. "Cam, what happened to the mummy in my office?"

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's gone."

Just then everyone heard loud thumps coming from the platform.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Cam and Brennan led the way to the platform, Angela clutching Hodgins behind them. Sweets had turned to Daisy thinking that she would take his arm, but she ignored him and instead held onto Booth's sleeve, which left him bringing up the rear. The flashlight beams bounced all over the lab as they made their way to the platform.

Once at the platform Booth extricated himself from Daisy's grip and decided to use his sniper skills on Brennan. "See anything?" Brennan shuddered at his unexpected breath on her ear, "No I didn't see anything." All of a sudden Daisy shrieked, "Snake!"

Quick as a flash, Brennan jumped on Booth and his arms were wrapped around her. Sweets had also tried to protect Daisy but she just pushed him off her. "I find that I am no longer scared of snakes when you're around to jump on Lance."

Hodgins pointed his flashlight at where Daisy had pointed, "It's not a snake guys." Daisy looked slyly at Wonder Woman and the vampire slayer, "Oops, my mistake." Brennan was glad her blush wasn't visible as she sheepishly climbed off of Booth.

The false snake lay in place as everyone climbed off the platform to where it lay.

"What is it Hodgy?"

"I'm not sure."

Cam bent down to examine it. "It's some kind of fabric." Brennan took it from her, "It appears to be a bandage."

"That doesn't look like no band-aid to me."

She looked over her shoulder at Booth, "Not that kind of bandage. It is my professional opinion that this is a bandage that would be utilized by the Egyptians in their burial practices."

"You mean it's from your mummy."

CRASH!

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	7. Chapter 7

**So I accidentally posted two installments yesterday in one post. Oops my bad. So rather than punish you guys for my mistake I will keep posting daily. As a result this may end up wrapping up the night before Halloween. Not that big of a deal when I think about it. Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Everyone turned around to face the noise. Four flashlight beams hit Sweets in the face. He squinted at the sudden light and covered his face with his arms until only one light remained on him.

"Was that you Sweets?" demanded Booth.

Sweets blushed, "Yeah, um I lost my balance and fell back against the cabinet." He said, gesturing to one of the tall clear cabinets stationed throughout the Jeffersonian.

"Yeah well, quit tripping over your own feet. Some Flash you make."

Daisy snickered at Booth's comment, which set Sweets off. "Look Daisy, this is getting really old. I chose my own costume, so what? You're not my mother and I don't have an Oedipus complex."

This time Booth had to laugh.

"Leave him alone, Booth. Just because you're irrationally frightened."

"It's not the stupid costume, Lance! You've been leading me on."

"I am not scared, okay Bones! I'm a Ranger, Rangers don't get scared."

"How have I been leading you on? I told you I wasn't sure. You were the one who insisted on continuing this."

"My mistake. I must have confused your nervous demeanor and apparent belief that my mummy is wandering the Jeffersonian, as fear."

"Well, I thought you would have come to a decision by now. But no, it's been on again-off again for months."

"Yeah, that's right, you're wrong. I'm glad you can admit it."

"You could have ended it! I'm not holding you hostage in this...this...whatever this is."

Brennan was outraged, "I am not wrong! Why don't you just admit you're afraid?"

Daisy was likewise outraged, "That's right! You don't even know what to call it! It's not a relationship, it's not anything!"

Angela and Hodgins had been watching the melee with fascination. Cam's feelings however weren't along the same lines. "Oh god! Michelle's at a Halloween party, possibly flouting curfew and here I am stuck in a cold, dark lab with kindergarteners and things that go bump in the night." None of the combatants heard her mutterings, but luckily Hodgins took pity on her. He tried to whistle, but wasn't loud enough. Angela's whistle however, reverberated shrilly through the lab. The bickering came to an abrupt halt as the participants were forced to turn their attention to Angela

"Thanks honey."

"No problem, sweetie." smiled a smug Angela.

"Okay so like I was trying to say. We're all just a little too worked up, from being stuck here with each other. I think it's about time we go home."

Cam sighed, "We can't go home. We haven't got the all-clear yet."

"Look guys, I swear there was nothing dangerous in those beakers I knocked over. It's just a fluke. I think the power outage proves my point."

"It might not have been you. It might have been something else."

Brennan felt the need to step in here, "No, if the alarm was real, it would have been set off by Hodgins' spill. It is statistically improbable that an airborne toxin found it's way into the vent out of nowhere."

Booth joined in the cajoling. "C'mon Cam. You know you want to get out of here and check on Michelle."

Cam thought back to her Halloweens as a teenager. "Alright, fine. So how do we get out of here? All the doors are sealed."

Hodgins exchanged a glance with Booth and Sweets. "Secret passageways."


	8. Chapter 8

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Everyone followed Hodgins to the Janitor's closet. Booth moved the false wall and a small debate started over the order in which they would descend.

"I don't care in what order we go. All I'm saying is that I go before Angela, after all she is carrying my future niece and/or nephew."

"Uh yeah, there's no 'and', Studly. I'm not having twins. One's enough for me this time around."

"If you say so." said a good natured Booth, "All I really care about is getting you down that ladder safe."

Angela was so touched she strode over and hugged Booth ignoring the stakes that were pressing into her thigh.

"Hey! Husband standing right here."

"I'm sorry Hodgy, it's just that he's such a sweet guy!" She said as she carefully wiped off a tear before it could ruin her makeup.

Booth blushed, which of course Cam noticed, "I've never seen a blushing vampire hunter before."

Booth cleared his throat loudly. "Um yeah, let's just focus on getting down the ladder, shall we?"

"It's simple, Booth. Sweets and Hodgins will go down first, then you and Angela, and then Cam, Daisy, and me can be last."

Since Hodgins was basically wearing a skirt, he climbed down first, followed by Sweets. Then Booth started down the ladder and waited for Angela to join him, she hiked up the sheath so she could comfortably climb down and Booth's eyes practically crossed.

"Hey Booth! Stop staring at my wife's legs!" called Hodgins from the ground as Booth blushed.

Angela glanced down at Booth and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, which of course made him laugh and relax. Angela and Booth made their way down slowly. Brennan followed them after a bit, and Booth caught just a glimpse of her star-spangled rear-end as he was looking up when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Angela.

Daisy took the back hem of her long medieval skirt and tucked it into her belt so she resembled an Italian grape stomper and followed Brennan down the ladder.

Cam's Xena skirt would reveal everything and she would rather not expose herself like that to her employees, so she waited until Brennan was off the ladder before she started. "Seeley! Make sure no one looks up!"

Booth smirked, "No problem, Camille."

"Don't call me Camille!"

"Don't call me Seeley!"

With everybody on the ground, Hodgins pushed open the doors to Storage. They all paused to look at the rows and rows of shelves.

Booth spoke up first, "Alright, so how do we get out of here, Hodgins?"

"There's a loading dock that we should be able to open and exit that way."

"Good, so pull out your map and let's go."

"Um, yeah about that."

"You don't have the map do you?"

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again people. :) In case you haven't noticed I'm in a good mood. I'm going to go be a zombie in PS tonight so you all get your update early. Enjoy.**

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

"I think it's in my desk at home. I'm not sure."

Booth sighed loudly, "Alright, it looks like we'll have to split up and look for the exit. I think it'd be good to have three groups, one group down this center aisle, and the other two at the ends."

Booth and Brennan paired up automatically, there wasn't any question about it, and they set off in one direction. Hodgins and Angela set off almost as fast, and Cam not being dumb joined them, leaving Daisy and Sweets by themselves.

Sweets expected yelling or at least snarky comments, but Daisy said nothing. Since she now had the flashlight, she started down the center aisle by herself. Sweets silently followed her, his relief that she had calmed down being steadily replaced with a growing anxiety at her silence. Daisy was never silent, she was always talking, it was strange to be walking next to her and not hear her excited voice. And they were walking by some things that even Sweets had to admit were pretty awesome.

Daisy was also lost in thought. She had to admit that she was placing all of the blame on Lance's shoulders, when he had told her honestly that he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to be in a serious relationship with her. But she'd always been a dreamer and when she was in Maluku she couldn't stop imagining their happy reunion. Of course she'd realized she'd hurt him. but she still held onto the hope that they'd be able to have the relationship they'd had before. Then tonight when he'd agreed to come with her to the Halloween Ball she'd thought it was finally it. That they were back together, she'd gotten her hopes up. She thought she had her Lancelot back, so when he showed up as the Flash, her dreams came crashing down.

Sweets came to a stop and Daisy sensed it and did so as well. "Why'd you stop Lance?"

Sweets was surprised that she was talking to him. "Uh, I just... I was just looking "

Daisy glanceed at what had held his attention,, "Anubis.", she whispered. She thought back to when he had helped her get her job back, and the making up they had done in front of a statue of Anubis.

"I'm sorry, Lance."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for tonight, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for not telling you about Maluku, I'm sorry about your mother's ring. I was selfish, without you I wouldn't have even had the opportunity to go to Maluku. I should have told you what I was planning and when I came back I should have accepted that you didn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore. I was expecting too much. But I love you so much, I didn't want to imagine my life without you. Now I realize I have to think about you, so I'm going to leave you alone from now on. I have to let you go, because I want you to be happy."

"Do you mean that, Daisy?"

"Yes, Lance I do."

Before Daisy could even blink, Sweets had her in his arms and he was kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. Daisy was in heaven, but she soon came back to earth. She pushed back, but because Lance had dipped her, she was still in his arms.

"Lance, I want you to be happy, but I'm not going to be able to maintain a casual sexual relationship with you."

"That's not what I want either, Daisy. I'm ready Daisy. I can really forgive you and I really believe that you love me."

Daisy was so happy she brought Lance's lips crashing down to hers. Unfortunately it was Sweets' turn to break the kiss.

"Wait, why are you sorry about my mother's ring?"

A horrified scream pierced the silence before Daisy could even begin to explain. Sweets hauled her up and together they set off running to the rescue of whichever friend was in danger.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoops sorry about the late posting. This weekend was busier than I anticipated, but the next parts will be up shortly, so that the conclusion may be posted on Halloween. *West Coast time.* Enjoy.**

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Cam was almost regretting her choice of companions. She felt like Velma tagging along with Fred and Daphne. Their path even crossed Cleopatra's bed, which had her companions giggling.

But Cam thought of her other two choices and she was almost glad. She could be stuck in the awkward position of being with an angry Sweets and Daisy. She had no desire to be there as they fought, they would undoubtedly see her as teacher and tattle on each other if she was there.

As for those other pair, well she couldn't be around both of them without wanting to smack some sense into them. They would have those little moments of theirs where only they existed and made it evident to even complete strangers that they were in love, and what did they do? They brushed them off. They'd always been like that, but Cam had hoped that when they came back things would change. But it was almost like they had been in love for so long that they didn't know what it felt like anymore. Cam had reasoned that when they had to live without each other they would realize the truth and stop wasting time. But she'd been wrong, they came back and went right back to what they always had. The only way that Cam could refrain from calling them idiots was to avoid seeing those little scenes that proclaimed their love for each other.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a grating noise. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from the shelves." Hodgins said as he turned his beam towards them.

Suddenly, Angela let out a shriek. "Something's watching us." she said as she pointed at a spot high on the shelves. Sure enough two green eyes stared at them. Hodgins focused its beam on the spot, but he only caught a glimpse.

"Was that a..."

"Yep," replied an equally surprised Cam.

"What's it doing walking around in here?"

Before Cam could answer however, they heard a loud scream.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	11. Chapter 11

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

"Spooky isn't it Bones?" Booth's cocky grin gleamed in the beams of their flashlights, the fangs only making it more appealing.

"There's no need to be scared Booth, I'll protect you."

"Just like you protected me by jumping on me when you thought there was a snake?"

Brennan frowned, "You didn't seem to mind." she said gesturing to his groin with her flashlight.

"Stakes! That was the stakes, Bones."

"Whatever you say, Booth." she said striding ahead of him.

They'd been walking along silently for a few minutes, when Booth's excited voice broke the silence. "Bones! Bones! Look! It's the S.S. Minnow!" Booth's flashlight beam roved all over the small boat.

"I don't understand the historical significance."

"Gilligan's Island. A three hour tour?" At Brennan's blank look Booth started singing the theme song, "Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip. That started from this tropic port. Aboard this tiny ship." Booth sang slapping the hull on the last word. But Bones still looked blank, "Never mind Bones, it's just an old TV show, don't worry about it." Booth took a better look around him. "It looks like the stuff down this aisle is all from old TV shows. Hey, maybe they'll have Wonder Woman's invisible jet."

"I fail to see why a historical institution such as the Jeffersonian should archive toys."

"Well Bones, these are artifacts of popular culture, and as an Anthropologist you of course know that society and media shape who we are, therefore these props are a valued part of our culture."

Booth's impression of a squint was not appreciated by Brennan and she pushed him towards the other side of the aisle. Booth stopped himself just as he was about to crash into a figurine. Unfortunately, Booth took one look at it and almost tackled Brennan to the floor trying to get away from it.

"Oh God, Bones. Are you okay? I'm sorry Bones, it's just that stupid Bozo the Clown." Booth's hands roved the back of her head searching for a bump. "That doesn't hurt does it?"

Brennan felt a strong desire to tunnel her hands in Booth's hair and pull him down for a kiss. She wondered what it would be like kissing him with those fangs in his mouth. Her tongue traced the edge of her own straight teeth. But Booth's flashlight in her eyes soon killed the mood. "Booth! I'm fine! Get that flashlight out of my eyes."

"If you're fine then why didn't you answer me when I asked you if you were okay the first time?"

Rather than tell him the truth, she went on the offensive. "I was taken aback by the idea of a vampire who feared clowns."

"Oh yeah, you're fine." Booth said as he helped her to her feet. She immediately let go of his hand and set off down the aisle. "You just wait until we meet up with that mummy of yours, we'll see who's scared then."

Brennan turned around and walked backwards as she answered Booth. "That will probably be you again. You're the one with the irrational notion that my mummy has somehow reanimated and is roaming the Jeffersonian. I on the other hand know that it's impossible, there is always a rational explanation." Brennan spun around and screamed as she walked right into the mummy's arms.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, I'm afraid this counts as Sunday's post. I'm evil. lol**

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Hodgins and Sweets ran into each other first. The girls right behind them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay. That scream wasn't Angela?"

"No, that only leaves Dr. B."

"Dr. Brennan screaming like a girl? That's just so not like her." interjected Cam.

"The scream came from that direction." Daisy pointed towards the far corner of the warehouse.

BooBooBooBooBooBoo


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to say thank you to all those who've read and reviewed this. I'm glad I could finally finish this. Enjoy. **

BooBooBooBooBooBoo

Booth screamed as he pulled Brennan to him. They both clutched each other in fear and backed away from the mummy.

"Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth?"

"Wendell?"

"Sweetie! Studly! What's wrong?" Angela yelled as the entire gang came running around the corner. But when she saw them embracing she came to a stop and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. Booth and Brennan broke apart at her expression.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. Wendell just startled us."

Brennan nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's quite all right Wendell. It was mostly Booth who was frightened anyway."  
>Booth glared, "I wasn't the one who screamed."<p>

Cam interrupted before they started full out bickering and she felt the urge to slap them upside the head again. "What are you doing here, Wendell?"

"Oh um. You see, the Egyptology department interns were pretty pissed when I borrowed their CAT scan machine last week. So they decided to borrow your mummy Dr. Brennan. They uh, sent me a ransom note, and I thought I could bring it back here before you missed it. I guess I was wrong."

"Well that explains where the mummy went, but what were all those thumping noises we heard on the platform?"

"I can explain that Booth. Turns out we have a new mascot."

"Don't call it a mascot, Hodgins. I don't want you getting attached to it, I'm gonna have to call maintenance tomorrow and have them get rid of that cat."

"Awwwwww! Poor kitty!"

At Daisy's squealing voice, Cam put her hands to her temples and rubbed. "Let's just get out of here, huh, people?" said a very weary looking Princess Warrior.

Marc Anthony and Cleopatra followed her lead, while Flash reassured Guinevere that they could take the poor kitty in. Wonder Woman and the vampire slayer were the last to leave once Wendell had made his apologies and assured them that the mummy would be returned to his proper resting place before dawn.

Booth and Brennan had to walk through the rose garden to get to their cars parked in front of the lab.

"It's just the two of us now, Bones."

"And?"

"You can admit that you were scared. You know you were, Bones."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were."

"Was not!"

"Was too." Booth had been stepping closer as he punctuated his point, with his last statement he had entered her personal space. "Either admit you were scared, or you're gonna have to admit you have the hots for me."

"I don't see why I should do either, Booth." Brennan refused to be intimidated by Booth's proximity and she lifted her chin so there wasn't even an inch between her and Booth's faces.

"Let's look at the evidence shall we, Dr. Brennan? Did you or did you not jump into my arms twice tonight?"

"Agent Booth, do you deny that you embraced me out of fear tonight?"

"Uh uh uh, I'm not the one on trial here. You already know that I'm afraid of clowns."

Brennan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "While I am impressed by your finally admitting your Coulrophobia. I was not talking about that instance but rather the instance when my mummy appeared. Were you or were you not afraid?"

Booth smirked in appreciation of her part in his little game. His smile became dangerous just before he spoke. "Well that's because I'll use any excuse to have you in my arms, Bones."

Brennan blinked at his words, and just when he was starting to mentally kick himself, she pulled on his black trench and closed the distance between them.

That night Brennan found out what it was to have a vampire feast on her neck and Booth found out another use for the Lasso of Truth.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
